


DomiCatrix

by Super_Girl



Series: DomiCatrix [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domination, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien discovers Marinette is Ladybug, they find  themselves in a dominating relationship where Marinette still has no idea who Chat is as he enjoys himself with her dominating her.</p><p>With my Miraculous touch -plot continues into this.<br/>Send me kudos thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DomiCatrix

DomiCatrix.  
Super_Girl  
AN: mature audience only. Please review. This isn't part of any other story line. Only theme I have is my 'Miraculous touch' between Adrien and Marinette. I like that design I have in other stories between them. 

 

It was senior year, Adrien had the best birthday surprise ever. It was belated... by a few months actually. He found out who Ladybug was. It was by accident, it also was driving him mad he wasn't sure how to break the ice or take the cat out of the bag. It was Marinette, now it all made sense. Adrien became a bit of a stalker at school. He only had one class with her this year so he was trying to see where she was at and when... He had known about her crush before and now it was time for the cat to play.

 

Adrien had planned out his attack. It took him a few weeks to pick up on her family’s schedule for the weekend. It was the perfect time Saturday mid-morning. Reminding himself one last time about his plan he jumped out and down to Marinette’s balcony where she was on watering plants. Once his feet hit the base of the balcony Marinette jumped startled. Turning she saw Chat Nior. Gasping she asked him, "Is everything okay?" concerned about akumas.

'Okay... Stay cool.' Thought Chat Nior. Marinette starred at him for almost a minute while he froze up.  
"Chat, why you are here?" she asked.  
"I- I..." then a cat like sound fallowed.  
"What?"  
'Keep cool... Just let her know and pounce.' he thought.  
Worried Marinette reached up a touched his forehead where no mask was touching. As she touched him an involuntary meow came out of him. Backing up Marinette giggled.

Chart smirked when a naughty thought entered his head and after reassuring himself he pounced forward pinning a shocked Marinette down to the floor of the balcony. From there a shocked Marinette starred at Chat.

'Ash crap what was the plan...' his mind went blank starring at her eyes lost.  
"Chat?" she asked turning red below him.  
"Sorry Bugaboo." he replied then instantly cursed himself.  
"Wait... What?" she asked shocked.  
"I mean my Lady. No, Princess... I mean Lady-B" he stopped himself finally.

Marinette wiggled away from him still on the ground she staggered up. Worried she looked around to see if anyone had opened windows by their building. "Let's go inside, be quiet!" she hissed. Chat stood up looking around as he followed her into her bedroom from the balcony.

Nervous Marinette shut the door after Chat entered. She went around her room and closed the blinds and curtains. The room darken by the lack of natural light. If it wasn't for the light being turn on it would have been pitch black.  
"Start talking." she demands folding her arms in such a way Chat feels his suit starting to constraint him.

It was at that moment something snapped with Chat. He had the upper hand and knew her identity. "My Lady, I’m afraid that I am in charge of this." Marinette gasped some at his reply.

Smirking he stepped forward to her and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the wall that was behind her.  
Gasping from Chat's sudden domination Marinette's eye widen. Before she could reply Chat's mouth covered her shocked on kissing her deeply. Taking advantage he liked her lower lip causing her mouth to open from the tingly pulsing sensation. Before she could do anything Chat began to French kiss her devouring her.

The sensation wasn’t something that could be easily explained. Both felt sensation through their bodies shaking them to the core. Chat pulled away to breathe, he saw his lady trying to catch her breath eyes dilated. “You may be in charge during a fight my Love, but I am in charge here." he said leaning towards her and stopping before kissing her to say, "Do you understand Princess? " he purred. Marinette was still dazed from the sensation of the feel of his lips. When she kissed him during the Dark-Cupid fight the kissed didn’t feel anything like this. 

Marinette locked eyes with Chat trying to get words to form. She wasn't sure what it was about the sensation. "I want to touch you with my hands." Chat said. Marinette gulp. "You’re going to reveal yourself to me?" Chat chuckled. "No Princess, I am going to blind fold you." “What... Why?" she asked.  
Chat released a hand to touch her chin lifting her face up and towards her. "I just told you Love bug, I’m in charge and I'll decide when you get to know who I Am." he released her looking around her room.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.  
"Something that covers your eyes." he said looking around the room.  
"It's not fair if you know who I am..."  
"I told you that I am in charge. I don't care if it's fair."  
"If I turn the lights off..."  
"No, not dark enough."  
"Oh... I have a bath kit with a relaxing mask." she said.  
"Go get it." Chat ordered Marinette hurried over to a shelf and pulled out a basket. Going through it she pulled out a beauty mask. It was simple and would work. "Put it on." Chat said. Marinette scrambled and sat the basket on her desk and placed the mask on. Chat walked up touching her which caused her to shiver a bit. "It's different out of the costume." she said.  
"That's why I want to touch you." he said pulling her towards her bed. Sitting her down.  
"I'm turning the lights off and I will detransform. You will not remove your blind fold my Lady." 

Marinette’s heart was racing. She could hear the light flicker off. "Plagg Detransform.". Marinette’s heart was thumping more. She could hear strange sounds. "I’ll take Plagg down to the kitchen. Nice to meet you Chat." Marinette heard Tiki giggle. A soft click she heard the entrance to her room close. Marinette was never as nervous as she was at this moment. Finally she felt the bed sink as some sat next to her.

"When I first saw you, I promised myself I would love whoever was behind the mask." he said touching her face with his hand, now Adrien detransformed. Marinette reached up to touch his hand on her face. "Do you fell it too?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded in agreement. Adrien leaned forward and kissed her again, reacting Marinette tried to touch Adrien, but her hand was grabbed by his free one not on her face pinning it to the mattress taking control.  
Parting an inch from her he couldn’t see too well detransformed, but could see her silhouette. "You smell good Chat, familiar." she whispered causing him to chuckle. Adrien was beaming with some good luck this turned into something unexpected for him and exciting. Whatever reason controlling this was very exciting to him. "Do you want me to keep touching you?" he purred.  
"Please." she whispered.  
"Please what?" he repeated.  
"Please keep touching me." she said a little louder.

Releasing her pinned hand from the mattress he placed both hands on her face and pulled her from a sitting position to a laying down one with him on top of her slowly positioning himself comfortably over her to control the position they were in. He could feel himself shiver touching her and her reaction there body's so close he could feel Marinette’s hands on his that were both on her face caressing them as he kissed her.

After a while he felt her trying to move her legs around him. Instinctively Adrien released one hand from her face causing her hand touching his to rest on the bed, he then reached down and moved her legs apart to allow her to wraps them around him. This caused him to dry rub against her, taking his free hand he grabbed her loose hand and pinned it back to the mattress. He then took his hand left on her face moved it and grabbed that hand of hers once on top of that hand. 

Her mouth never left his, but his body was trembling he could feel hers to. His member was screaming from being close to her. Gasping he removed his swollen mouth from hers. "I need you now." he told her catching his breath. She opened her mouth, but was sure how to process the information. She felt him move off of her the coldness without him was immediate. She could hear wrestling and clothing hitting the ground. "Sit up Love bug. Hands up." 

Without complaints she did as she was instructed to do. Before she knew it her top was removed then she was pushed back as her legs were grabbed and pulled up. Soon her clothes were all removed but her bra. Adrien wasn’t 100% sure what he was doing, all he knew was Marinette was allowing him to do whatever to her. Adrien repositioned himself and wrapped her naked legs around him. Marinette shivered from the sensation. Despite this being her first time she was well aware of his hard member that was touching her thigh. 

Adrien didn't know what he was doing he knew that it was all instinct at this point. Finding her lips with his he began to kiss her as his legs and hands went exploring for her entrance. Marinette was lost at this point she never felt so many sensations. Marinette felt a hand reach between her legs and buckled forward releasing her lips surprise and shocked. Soon Adrien’s lips met hers and she felt something against her entrance. A few passes back and forth gently touching the entrance, but not entering then without warning a deep full thrust. Marinette cried out against his mouth biting his lip hard. Ignoring her scream he continued on pressing her far down as physically possible as he trusted in her wildly. Soon his very swollen and bite lips found her neck and shoulder. 

With a final thrust he bit her hard on her right shoulder as he felt the release. The same time Marinette cried out orgasming around him as his hot warmth entered her shaking vibrations were felt inside of her core as he did so. Both shaking Adrien let her hands go he had been holding down and removed himself from her and fell to the sudden exhaustion. Marinette was still shaking and cold. She took her free hands to cover herself.  
Adrien was blissfully happy.

"Did you enjoy that Princess?"  
"Yes." a dry parched reply came exhausted from sensations.  
"Next time should be longer." he replied caressing her face gently, she nodded in reply.

"What... What... I mean ugh.... When?" Adrien smirked at her, unfortunately she was still blinded.  
"Next time I want to take you. I know who you are my Lady. I know where you sleep, sit in class and next time I want you I am going to take you and make you scream." Marinette shivered at his words.  
"My Lady, I must depart." he leaned down to her lips Marinette grabbed on to him digging her nails into his shoulder and he kissed her softly on her swollen lips.

AN: Please review, thanks.


End file.
